Lluvia en Verano
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Sasuke vaga por una aldea sin prestar mucha atencion.. que pasara cuando se de cuenta que es Konoha y que ese no es un dia cualquiera. One Shot


**Holaa**

**una vez más, yo aquí subiendo una de mis historias, esta es una que hice desde hace mucho y hace poco me la encontré mientras vagaba por el baúl de los recuerdos ..cof..**

**espero que les guste ^^**

**Aclaro****: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen .. por ahora ¬¬ ... solo los uso para hacer historias vizarras y tal vez fomentar mi ocio XD ..cof..**

**--------**

"Lluvia en verano"

Una noche Sasuke caminaba por las calles distraída mente, ni siquiera sabía bien el nombre de aquella aldea en la que ahora estaba, pero eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento, solo observaba las estrellas, meditando a solas ya que por fin había podido librarse un momento de su actual equipo y vaya que lo necesitaba, en especial por su compañera Karin que últimamente se la pasaba algo mas encimosa de lo normal y la verdad eso le desagradaba.

Sin contar el nuevo tema de discusión del equipo el cual era "Quien es el favorito de Sasuke" con lo cual eso lo molestaban a cada rato, por suerte pudo huir en medio de la confusión de una de sus tantas peleas mientras salían volando objetos, matándose entre ellos mismos (see sangre) al fin tenía unos momentos solo.

Había estado caminando por mucho tiempo, tampoco sabía bien cuanto tiempo en realidad, solo había caminado por todo el bosque y después había llegado a esa aldea la cual por la hora ya casi no se veía gente en las calles, se sentía de cierto modo ido ya que no prestaba atención a muchas cosas, solo iba hacia donde sus pies lo guiaran, sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente..

Se vio en frente de un lugar conocido para él, esas calles, esas casas, acaso era ..

-No puede ser..- apenas dijo Sasuke al darse cuenta de donde estaba, no era otro lugar que Konoha la aldea donde había vivido tiempo atrás y había abandonado por cumplir su propósito, algo dudoso se empezó a dirigir hacia aquel lugar .. su casa, no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de ir ahí, al llegar pudo ver que la casa y sus alrededores parecían más tétricos de lo que recordaba, lo cual no le sorprendió mucho seguro seria por los años que llevaba ese lugar de abandonado.

- je - se imaginaria que seguro en todos estos años habrían inventado varias historias, diciendo que aquel lugar estaba maldito o alguna otra cosa, por lo cual la gente no se acercaba mucho, después de unos minutos por fin estaba en frente de su casa y después de basilar un poco, entro.

Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, la sala, el comedor, entro a la que había sido o era su habitación, la nostalgia se empezaba a apoderar de él, iba pensando en que el tiempo se detuviera, ya que por momentos le gustaría olvidarlo todo, el dolor que a veces llegaba al recordar cómo había sido su hogar, a sus amigos a quienes había dejado atrás, todo por la venganza… pero no, no podría nunca olvidar al maldito que lo había hecho sufrir tanto, tanto dolor ..

-Pac..- se escucho un ruido, de inmediato se puso alerta, saco su katana para acabar de inmediato con eso o ese que lo estuviera vigilando, hizo un movimiento y ..

-Miau..-

-Un gato - dijo ya calmado mientras se tumbaba en la cama – parece que la casa no estaba tan sola como yo lo había pensado - decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al gato y este se dejaba querer (waa *¬*)

Empezó a mirar alrededor, viendo las paredes las cuales parecían llamar su atención misteriosamente ya de ahí su mirada pasaba hacia los cuadros colgados en esta, en ellos había personas a las que no les podía ver la cara y la verdad no le interesaba, así fue mirando hasta que se detuvo en un cuadro en especial que llamo su atención, se levanto y fue hacia el, quitándole algo el polvo que tenia enzima pudo darse cuenta bien de quienes eran los que estaban es ese cuadro.

No eran otro mas que los chicos del equipo siete, Sakura sonriendo a la cámara, Naruto igual sonriendo el cual pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Sasuke quien tenía la expresión seria que lo caracterizaba desde siempre y al fondo Kakashi, el cual más que interesado en la cámara estaba interesado en cierto libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos, sus antiguos amigos, otra vez los recuerdos regresaron al él, todo aquello que habia querido olvidar.

El día que les dijeron cuáles eran sus equipos, el día de la prueba de Kakashi, cuando fue el examen chuniin, todas las veces que habían pasado juntos, incluso el día que había decidido dejar la aldea y marcharse, cuando peleo con Naruto ..

Dejo caer la foto, definitivamente no estaba bien recordar eso, lo más seguro es que ellos tal vez ya ni se acordaran de él o lo odiaran, no debía de pensar en eso, esas cosas eran para los débiles, su objetivo ahora era eliminar a Itachi, así pues salió de la habitación que ya se empezaba a sentir medio mareado, tenía que regresar, si no su equipo se preocuparía y lo iría a buscar, eso claro si no se habían matado ya empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Miau..- Sasuke miro hacia abajo y vio el gato que se estaba frotando sobre su pierna, luego se le quedaba viendo este parecía que le decía que se quedara un poco más.

-quédate aquí, yo no te puedo cuidar - dijo mientras le volvía a acariciar la cabeza y sin mas se fue de ahí..

Iba de árbol en árbol, viendo las casas aun cuando había pasado el tiempo las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, no podía distraerse más pronto amanecería y no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran ya no podía hacer mas paradas… o si? , sin pensarlo mucho dio vuelta y se fue ahora por el sentido contrario de donde se había dirigido antes, cada vez se acercaba mas y no podía evitar sentir como el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido, siguió y siguió, hasta que por fin pudo vislumbrarlo… el puente, aquel puente donde siempre había visto a sus amigos, el punto de reunión del equipo 7.

Se quedo ahí en uno de los árboles cercanos observando nada mas, cerró los ojos, estaba algo cansado ya que ir caminando casi toda la tarde noche no era cualquier cosa, asi se quedo un rato meditando o por lo menos eso pensó él, de repente sintió que algo le mojaba la cara, abrió los ojos y pudo ver al mismo gato que había dejado en su casa.

-vaya que eres testarudo, me recuerdas tanto a..-

-Naruto!! - fue interrumpido por una voz conocida

Rápidamente bajo la mirada y con asombro vio quienes estaban debajo del árbol, eran nada más y nada manos que sus ex compañeros, Sakura y Naruto.

- jeje hola Sakura-chan, porque esa cara de molestia?– decía Naruto quien se le veía algo nervioso

-Como que por qué?? haz llegado tarde ya se te están pegando las mañas de Kakashi-sensei ¬¬..-

-Disculpa es que me quede dormido ya que ayer me quede hasta tarde preparando lo de hoy jeje n.ñ-

Sasuke veía la escena desde el árbol, por lo que veía los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, se había quedado dormido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había salido el sol, el sabia que tenía que irse pero a la vez quería seguir viendo la escena la cual se le hacía lejanamente familiar, todo era igual a como lo recordaba, Sakura hablado, discutiendo o enojada con Naruto por alguna razón, mientras esperaban a Kakashi-sensei, aun así había algo que le faltaba a esa escena y el sabía que era, se preguntaba si ellos también pensarían lo mismo, Sasuke pensaba en eso y en varias cosas cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido por una voz

- Disculpen por llegar tarde – dijo un chico moreno que acababa de llegar

-no te preocupes Sai, no eres el único que acaba de llegar – decía Sakura mientras miraba con ojos asesinos a Naruto

-Ya te dije que fue sin querer!!-

- Si claro, sabes qué día es hoy, no pudiste llegar temprano hoy?! -

- que si y por qué no regañas a Sai también?-

- Porque ehh Sai es nuevo y todo se le perdona- se defendía Sakura sin convencer mucho, haciendo que así siguiera su discusión, sin darse cuenta de que eran vigilados, Sasuke no sabía bien porque o tal vez si, pero empezaba a enojarse había algo en esa escena que no le agradaba .. bien Naruto y Sakura discutiendo era normal entonces?, claro era ese chico llamado Sai, cuando el se fue de la aldea habría sido reemplazado por ese sujeto, se sentía enojada ya que sus amigos lo habrían cambiado rápidamente, como era posible

-Cálmense!! - dijo Sai fuerte pero con su misma cara tranquila, distrayendo a todos de sus asuntos – no se peleen o que acaso no se acuerdan para que es la reunión de hoy?

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron viendo con algo de pena

- Otro año más sin Sasuke- al fin dijo Sakura con un tono algo triste

- Es verdad otro cumpleaños que pasamos sin el – continuo Naruto

- Pero bueno, no hay que deprimirse, hay que celébrale aun cuando el no esté cerca – dijo Sai mientras sonreía y miraba a los demás que también empezaban a sonreír, empezaron a sacar de las mochilas que traían manteles, platos, comida, como si fueran a celebrar un día de campo, Sasuke los miraba nada mas sin entender de que hablaban.

Ya después que habían puesto todo, se dispusieron a comer charlando de una que otra misión que habían tenido y las cosas que les habían ocurrido, ya casi al final todos levantaron sus vasos a modo de brindis.

- Por Sasuke, que este día la pase bien donde quiera que este- dijo Sakura

- Por que pronto lo traeremos de vuelta – dijo Sai

- Y estarás de nuevo con nosotros, por eso..- dijo Naruto

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! SASUKE!!- dijeron todos a la vez

Sasuke se quedo como piedra, se le había olvidado por completo que aquel día era su cumpleaños, hace mucho tiempo que se le había olvidado contarlos días y esas cosas, tal vez hace años que ni el mismo celebraba su cumpleaños pero ahora veía que, aun cuando el no se acordaba había personas que si y lo recordaban siempre eran sus amigos.

-Ahh-

-Que pasa Naruto?-

-Nada parece que empezó a llover, creo que me callo un gota- dijo el viendo su mano

-lluvia en pleno verano? Qué raro- dijo Sai subiendo la mirada para ver, pero lo único que vio fueron los árboles y el cielo despejado

Mientras tanto ya algo lejos de ahí, Sasuke iba brincando árbol tras árbol, las lagrimas se la habían salido inconsciente mente, pero eso no le importaba ahora, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, lo que había escuchado era el mejor regalo que había podido recibir aquella vez… se iba alejando cada vez mas del puente, pero no se sentía mal, ya que ahora su corazón sabía muy bien que regresaría.

Fin

-----

**Eso es todo .. que les pareció!?! bueno esa fue mi versión de cómo es que Sasuke festejaría su cumpleaños XP**

**si les gusto .. dejen Reviews .. si no ... también XD .. solo es cuestión de apretar el botoncito que esta aquí abajo y harán a una chica feliz *o***

**jaja nos vemos, saludos!!**


End file.
